Love me like i Love you
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Hello this is a story about Hotsuma and Yuki. There arent much of those two so i thought i do one...Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

HotsumaxYuki

**Hello this is Riku again. I thought i write a HotsumaxYuki pairing Fanfic. I really like Hotsuma and i think Yuki and he would be good ^^**

**i hope you guys like it and tell me so. I´m still not really used to writing fanfics but its so fun and i want to share my stories with you all.**

**Please enjoy**

**I do not Own Uraboku**

**Warning: its M+ rated so if yer under this rate please leave^^**

**Chapter 1**

It was past midnight when Yuki went out for a walk since he couldnt sleep. Luka left a few days ago and was still not back... which made the ash-bronze haired boy restless... Luka said he'll be back soon... But still... he couldnt just sleep...Yuki was walking in the garden at the twilight manson... _"Yuki?..."_ hearing his name he turned to the direction from that voice as he found a tall boy sitting on the bench _"hotsuma san..."_ Hotsuma was a tall boy at the same age as Yuki. His hair colour was golden-blonde and his eyes were golden, he was a zweilt and lived at the twilight manson _"whats wrong? Can't sleep?" _the golden eyed boy asked with a worried tone... hearing that made Yuki feel bad... He didnt wanted to make his friend worry "_Uhm... Im fine... What about you? hotsuma looked like he didnt belived yuki but also didnt asked more "nah my eyes wont close...cant sleep.."_ Seeing yuki like that in the moon light he felt the urge to embrace him tight... _"Uhm... Shall we walk a little bit?"_ Yuki nodded and they started to walk off... As he walked yuki looked up to the moon like he was searching for something... Someone... The tall boy knew who he was looking for... _" hes fine... Dont worry" _as he said that he patted the ash-bronze haired boys head... _Silky.._.. Yuki looked up to him and smiled then the golden haired boy embraced his smaller friend tight..._why does he think of him when hes with me?_ _"Tch"_ hotsuma was rather angry and mad... Why would he think of that demon when hes with him.. He hated it... He wanted yuki for himself... Yet he knew that will never happen.. Yuki was s the god´s light... all the zweilts loved him... but his love was different... He loved him more then anyone... Since that day... When yuki went after him...the day when hotsuma wanted to end all.. But yuki... yuki went after him and he stopped the taller boy from what he was about to do... _Why cant you be mine?..._ Yuki looked at Hotsuma and leaned his head against the taller boys board shoulders. The golden eyed teen embraced his friend tighter and looked down at Yuki. The golden-green eyed boy blushed crimson and looked into those pretty golden eyes... _"...yuki..."_  
Yuki blushed more shades of red as he pressed his lips to the taller boys... Hotsuma looked down at the blushing boy with wide and suprised eyes..._"yuki... How sly..."_ Yuki didnt knew what to say... he did it because he wanted to... But it seems like it was out of place... It seems like he didnt wanted yuki the way he did... _"Uhm..no...sor..."_ without finishing his sentence yuki found his lips sealed with hotsumas... The taller boy was so happy he didnt knew what to do he wanted to eat yuki up... Then again... Why would yuki kiss him? _Does he want me?..._ Or is he feeling alone... Is he a replacement? Luka isnt back yet ...its been now a few days... Was yuki feeling lonely..._ Did luka and yuki..._ so many questions were on his mind however he wouldnt dare to ask... The tall zweilt felt annoyed by the idea that that demon laid his hands on his yuki and began to kiss yuki with more passion. As he licked yukis bottom lips to ask for entrace, yuki opened and let the taller boys tounge in his mouth. Hotsumas tounge began to explore every inch in yukis mouth.. the insides... his teeth... Eventually yukis hot tounge _"mnghhhhh" _yuki moaned into the kiss he wanted to explore the mouth from his taller friend... histounge began to dance with the other hot heat in his own mouth it seemed like the dance would last forever and both of them enjoyed it. Then they both felt theneed of fresh air.. breaking the kiss with a loud noise they took a breath just to seal their lips again... Hotsuma felt so hot, as hot as yuki felt "_nghhhhh...ahhhhh..._" Yuki moaned into the kiss as he broke it in suprise of the touch of his crotch...the taller blonde boy now touched yuki between his legs... Yuki didnt knew they would go so far but also didnt stopped him... _"H...hah... Hotsumaaahh- ..."_ Hearing his name like this... It was to much for the taller blonde and he found himself touching yuki more harshly... He wanted to be gentle but... How could he... _Damn you...yuki._... Did he looked like that when Luka kissed him? Or didnt he touched Yuki yet?... _Impossible._... With all those thoughts on his mind hotsuma got irritated... No... more then that... He wanted to know what yuki was thinking right now... Also what that demon did to him... Or what not... Angry he stepped back and looked at the crimson blushing yuki... He wanted him so bad but he wouldnt want to share yuki when it comes to this... He knew he had to share yuki with the other zweilts and it also was ok to do... But he didnt wanted yuki to kiss anyone else but him... He wanted those soft lips... That long neck ... The slender body... No... all off yuki for himself... _"... How selfish..." _saying that the blonde boy smiled at himself... Yuki heard it but didnt know what he meant... Was yuki selfish? Yes... He indeed was... Hotsuma liked Shusei it was so obvious... Yet yuki took that mans lips as he embraced him to comfort him... Yuki felt so guilty and also went one step back..._"... I..i'm sorry..."_ after saying that he got on his heels and ran back into the manson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo this is Chapter 2 of "Love me like i Love you" i hope you guys like it^^ this fanfic will end here and im going to start a new one. Sorry for my English its not perfect but understandable xD Well the hot smex is going to start soon o(^O^)O cya**

**I do not Own Uraboku, HotsumaxYuki**

**Warning this is M rated**

**Chapter 2**

_"Good morninnnnnggggggggg yuki channnnnnnnn!"_ A cheerful voice as always... Toko chan was that kind of person... She would always smile and was everyday in a good mood... Toko was also a zweilt, lived at the manson and went to the same school as Yuki _"good morning everyone_" yuki smiled of course... then sat down for breakfast... Everyone was there exept Hotsuma and also Luka... Looking at their empty seats yuki let a sight out_..." Whats bothering you?"_ asked the boy with a brown hair_... Shusei...urgh..._. Yuki couldnt look at that mans eyes he felt guilty and hated himself... _"Uhm nothing much i just dont seem to be hungry..."_ Yuki said that without looking in shuseis eyes _" im sure luka will be back soon.. Dont worry so much yuki chan... We're also here ne?" ..."thank you tokochan but im ok... Really"_ they all went silent and didnt said anything for a while... _"Well its time... Lets head to school..."_ Everytime when shusei talked... yuki felt a sharp pain... How can he act like that towards his friends_... No... How could i do something like that_... He wanted to think about something else... After gettig ready to leave they went to school... As he entered the class he checked if the tall blonde boy already were there... He was not... Yuki also didnt see him while breakfast_... I hope hes ok..._ Yuki was rather worried about his friend but couldnt do anything about it... Last night...He crossed the line... But he really liked hotsuma more then the others... No... In another way... Yuki was in love with him... He loved him in a romantic way... Yeah... Like kissing... Touching... Yes this kind of love... But since gods voice acted the way he did on that evening... Yuki knew he didnt felt the same way. As he sat down and his teacher came in he couldnt concentrate at all_...sigh..._ Yuki couldnt sleep last night so he was pretty tired... As he lay down on his desk his eyes became so heavy he couldnt keep his eyes open...and it didnt took long as he slept soundly_..."yuki... Oi... Yuki..." "Mnhhhhh"_ the ash-bronze haired boy knew this voice_... Ahhh... Yes_... This was the voice of his one-sided love... Gods voice...oh.. Yes thats his voice_... "Yuki... Oi... Wake up!"_ He gently shakes the smaller boy _"mnhhhh... Just a little..."_ The golden-blonde haired boy looked at the sleeping boy with loving eyes_... Yuki..._ The urge to hold him was too strong and he found himself kissing the sleeping handsome boy... When their lips met he jerked back for a second and looked at Yuki... to make sure he still sleeps... And indeed he was... _Yuki...! Damn..._ He kissed him again and again_... "Mnhhhh... ! Gasp...! H... Hotsuma san!"_ when he was caugth... he widened his eyes and looked at the suprised boy "_yuki... I'm... I... YUKI!"_ He kind of lost himself and kissed yuki again and he kissed him with more passion and fiercely_..."mnhhhhhh...ngh... "_ yuki moaned into the kiss and he felt his very own member to react... the zweilt licked Yukis bottom lip and asked for entrace which yuki welcomed and parted his already wet lips... He sticked his tounge into the smaller boys open mouth as he traced it over his teeth and slowly licked them...the blonde boys heat stroked yukis mouth to ecstasy... the green-golden eyed boy puts his arms around his beloved friends neck to get closer as they intertwined and sucked on each others tounges _"mnghhhhhh...nghhh...hahhh"_ the need for air was necessary and they broke the kiss... Still connected with a trail of salvia between those wet lips_... "Yuki... I... Fuck... " why cant i just say it?_ Well he knows why... Hes afraid of being rejected... He doesnt want to share yuki with luka... _"Hotsuma san?..."_ Yukis was blushing crimson and he looked with teary eyes to his beloved...the tall boy with the golden eyes looked to his right to avoid the sexy gaze from yuki_... "Hotsuma san... We shouldnt do this...anymore..."_ Hotsuma felt a storm of rage in him and he wanted to explode...he _wants luka...damn!fuck! Why is it him?_ Hotsuma looked at yuki with rage in his eyes and grabbed his arm to force yuki to stand up... He embraced him tight in his strong arms... Not wanting to let go ever again..._"yuki... I know you love that demon... But i... Towards you... I.. Love you... But not the way the others do... I want to hold you... Kiss you... and all...all the stuff what lovers would do"_ yuki opened his eyes wide in suprised and looked in shock at him _"b...but... Whats with shusei?"_ Hotsuma looked not knowing what to say or what to think... Why would he bring shusei up? Why shusei? _"Yuki... You dont think that i and shusei... Love each other that way do you? _Yuki blushed more shades of red and avoided eye contact... Since both of them are so close... and they care for each other so much... Yuki also saw them once bathing together... Shusei never took a bath with the others but Hotsuma_... So...i was wrong?_ the ash-bronze haired boy felt so happy yet kinda... Embarrassed... He was actually jealous? Jealous of how close they were... He couldnt felt that way...he was gods light afterall... He didnt hated shusei...he likes him... he really does... but he was confused... Hearing that they arent lovers made yuki really relieved_..."yuki... Whats with you and Luka?"_ the smaller pretty boy didnt knew what Luka got to do with this as he opened his mouth to ask he felt soft and warm lips meeting his own. Hotsuma kissed yuki again with so much more passion _"nghhhh..mnhhhh..." _as he entered the open mouth with his hot tounge yuki shivered but welcomed the hot heat... the dance between those hot tounges was almost more like a battle... A battle of dominance... if it really were one the blonde boy would win it easly... the taller boy didnt wanted yuki to reject him and choose that demon so he had to stop him from talking and kissed him more and more... As they broke the kiss yuki licked the salvia on his swollen lips... _"H...hotsuma san... I... Luka and i... We arent like that..." _the golden eyed tall boy looked at yuki with widened eyes almost like he doenst believe yuki... _So Yuki... He_... Still not sure about this situation he looked down at the smaller teen... the urge to touch those smooth skin... that silky hair... No all of yuki... He wanted all of him... -NOW- but he knew he cant... suddenly he felt a warm and strong embrace... Yuki was hugging him... _"h..hotsuma-san... I.. I... Also like hotsuma san!.. And not only as a zweilt or friend... I...i mean as lovers..." _while yuki embraced his blonde beloved he was blushing crimson... His face rested on hotsumas masculine broad chest..._s... So cute!..._ Thats all hotsuma thought... _How can be one person so damn cute? Thats not fair..._ Hotsuma felt how he lost to the lust deep in himself... _" yuki... I... Want all of you yuki... Can i?"_ Looking deep into his golden-green eyes and using a way too seductive voice... It was to much and yuki felt shy and was only able to nod _we cant go to the mansion... And i dont want yukis first time to be here...so... !_ Hostuma grabbed yukis hand and headed out of school... walking like that draw too much attention but it didnt bothered them at all... As they stopped in front of a hotel yuki looked up at the sign to find himself blush really hard _"uhmmmm..."_ He wasnt sure of that... what would other people think if they saw them? Two boys here... Of course they would know what those two were about to do... theyre at a love hotel after all... _"No good?..."_ suprised to that voice yuki shaked his head from left to right he wanted all of him too... so it was natural... that they also make love... they entered the room yuki remebered the expression from the owner while he was giving them the key... He didnt looked with disgust... rather...amused... he didnt really had time to think about that as he suddenly felt something wet and hot on his neck _" mnhhhhhhh..."_ Yes yuki liked that... Yukis neck was very sensitive... knowing that the golden-blonde haired boy licked and suckled on that tasty neck_..."yaaaa..."_ those cute sexy moans made hotsuma smirk and he sucked even harder making the smaller boy cry sweetly out... he took Yukis shirt off and was amazed by yukis pinkish nipples... they really looked so delicious... it would be a waste not to taste them... as he pressed his lips onto those pink raspberries and kissed them which made the ash-bronze haired boy go crazy and he moaned _"ahhhhnnnnn ..."_ He kissed, licked and sucked on them. Yuki lost control over his own body as hotsuma pressed, pinched and tasted his love buttons _"ahhhnnn... Nghhhh.. Hahhh... Hotsuma san..."_ hes feeling it so much... the golden blond haired boy grinned it was unavoidable... his lovers actions were just too... too sweet... how could he feel otherwise then happy? well... Hotsuma was happy and very hot... Yuki was under hotsuma as the tall lover tasted him to the max... the smaller boy was rock hard and he felt how he was dripping wet..._just from my nipples... Sigh..._ Hotsuma noticed that sigh and pinched yukis left nip just to show him not to think about something else... Yuki felt so much and he looked at his tall beloved as he noticed his Partners hard member he reached a hand out to his crotch _"mnhhh... Yuki... Youre so lewd"_ the tall boy almost laughed saying that but it was the truth! Yuki was so cute and he would actually want to touch his partners manhood... Hotsuma now full aroused wanted to see all of yuki so he stripped the smaller boy full naked. the ash-bronze haired boy was too embarrassed... He was naked! His lover could see everything! But it was to late already... _"Gasp! N...no...!"_ the smaller boy felt breath on his erect manhood but the breath became a hot and wet touch... _"Ahhhhhh...mnhhhh..."_ Yuki felt hotsuma on his hard and wet arousal ... it was almost too much but yuki wanted to let his lover feel it too however his mind was nearly blank! _"Haaaa... Hotsuma san... Mnhh...me too..."_ hearing his yukis voice like that...he sucked harder and rougher on the smaller boys sex... _" next time yuki... I want you..."_ saying that he pressed his erect rod against yukis entrace _"yahhhhhhh... Nghhhhh..."_ Yuki moaned just too sweet... he felt good and that made hotsuma very happy _"yuki..."_ the taller boy groaned in a hot and seductive voice into his lovers ear as he brought his fingers to yukis mouth _"Yuki... come on...lick them yuki.."_ how could yuki say no? Even thought he never did that before and was worried it wouldnt please his beloved... Yuki took the fingers in his mouth and made sweeping,swirling motions again and again... soon they were wet and he took them out... as he moved them slowly to Yukis entrace _"wahhhhh... "_ yuki panicked for a second but he wanted this... he wanted to be connected with his lover, he wanted to be one with him_..."nhh...yuki..."_ Hostuna instered one finger into the heated core of his smaller lover_..." Uhhhffff...o..ouch..."_ having hotsumas finger in him made the ash-bronze haired boy kind of uncomfortable it felt weird...the taller Boy drove another finger inside his lovers heat and moved slower deeper _tight..._ _"AHHHHH!"_ Yuki arched his back with one move.. He didnt know what that feeling was ! It felt so weird and strange just now and now he felt so much pleasure! Hotsuma was grinning... he found yukis sweet spot! Recalling how he moved his finger inside the tight heat he moved them even more and even harder pressing with every thrust his prostate _"ahhhh!hahhhh!"_ yuki felt amazing and his lover took a third finger and glided upward, deep inside him _"yuki... Its so hot... and so damn tight...mnhhh"_ yuki was just too wet more and more precum escaped from his arousal... dripping down to his thighs _hes ready..._ seeing his partner in so much sweet pleasure made the blonde boy even harder... if that was possible... he wanted to be connected with yuki -now! _"Yuki... Can i enter?"_ Yuki felt the urge of more... he wanted more.. he wanted all of hotsuma _"yes...please enter me..." _the golden eyed boy replaced his hard fingers with his even harder arousal as he guided the head of his dripping member into the smaller boys _entrace "yahhhhhhh!ahhhh!haa..hotsuma san!" _the golden eyed boy slides inch by inch slowly upward he eased himself just barely inside yuki and let him adjust with this unknown situation _"S... Shit... So tight! Youre killing me..." _Yuki didnt knew what to say or how to act... It was his first time but he was very happy that it was with his blonde lover_... "S...so hot... Ahhh"_ having hotsumas hot ecrection inside of him felt so weird... it was hot but he also felt himself spreading down there... not to talk about the pain... It hurt very much... much more then he thought it would... _"Yuki...does it hurt?" Of course it does why do i ask? Damn!_ Yuki just looked with tears in his eyes his face was hot and red and he smiled..as he told him to keep going _"h..hotsuma san... I... Love you... So please dont stop... "Yuki!..."_ the tall blonde lost himself with this look of his lover and his powerful fullness entered as it filled him... with this thrust he hit yukis sweet spot and his lovers slender smooth back arched _"AHHHHHH! T..there! Mhhhh"_ yuki wasnt embarrassed anymore... well maybe he was... but he didnt had time for that... he was busy feeling amzing and he started to stroke his arousal... Yuki was dripping so wet and also close to climax _"you like it __HERE__ Yuki? How naughty..." "N..noo... Its just...Yaaaaaaah! Ahhhh.."  
_Hotsuma was amused and he thrusted now nonstop as he pumped yukis rock hard rod... the sound of skin slapping of skin filled the room.. the same as the other wet noise "_ahhhh...hotsuma san... I...want to...cum..."_ Yuki was so close he rocked his hips everytime when his lover pounded into him he wanted to feel more... _"Yuki...its ok... Cum for me yuki..."_ the blonde zweilt wanted his lover to cum... he wanted to give him more pleasure so he sank himself into his partner again and again as he thurst his hardness into the ash-bronze haired boys softness... deeper... harder.. faster... Yuki was almost there and he needed only a few more thrusts. Hotsuma pumped yukis cock now nonstop and faster _"AHHHHHHN!yaahhhhh!I...i´m...mnhhhhh"_ yuki moaned in blissful agony and came in splurts on his stomach_... "Damnn... So sexy..."_ Hotsuma was also close and seeing his lover in this state of maximum pleasure was almost too much and the feeling of his cock squeezed even more due to yukis climax made him almost dizzy.. He thrusted a few times more and the room was filled with a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction. Yuki felt something hot burst in him and knew his partner came inside of him _"hahhh... Yuki..."_..._it´s so hot..._ the taller boy rested on top of the ash-bronze haired boy... as he pressed his lips on yukis and captured his mouth with a hungry urgency and gave him a long, drugging kiss _"yuki...i love you..yuki..."_ Hotsuma embraced his smaller lover tight and they stayed a little more like that... knowing yuki was his now and that he got all of him was all he wanted...

**End**

**Yes Yes its finished...i hope you liked it (^_^)**


End file.
